bossbrigadefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle nations game crashes
If Battle Nations isn't working smoothly for you then try out this tips! This deals with crashes, freezing during battles, slow typing in chat, etc.. Credit for this fix goes to Aronos who posted this reply at the Z2 forum: http://forums.z2.com/viewtopic.php?f=107&t=40422 Head over there if you want to read the discussion thread. Apple Device Tips It seems that many of you are having lots of issues with constant crashes and I’d like to help you guys figure out what’s going on. I have a feeling that the majority of issues are likely related to your devices. My game very rarely crashes, maybe a few times a week if I play a lot and I don’t ever get booted from PvP or experience any other issues. That being said, if the issue really was with Battle Nations itself, everyone would be experiencing cripplingly consistent crashes, not just some people. Having worked for Apple Tech support in the past, I have a pretty good idea of how the iOS devices work and how to troubleshoot them. These devices are very simple to troubleshoot simply because the Apple software makes it so that there really aren’t too many factors that can be causing you issues. So here is a pretty basic list of troubleshooting steps: 1.) Clear your multitasking – This may sound very simple for those of you who know about it but many people don’t. When I was working for Apple, this was the first thing I asked when people were experiencing crashes, lock-ups, or a generally sluggish experience with their device. More than 80% of the people I spoke with had no clue what multitasking was, so here you go. Go to your iDevice and double click the circular button on the bottom of the screen with the little square on it. You will see a little bar pop up on the bottom of your screen. Hold your finger on one of these applications and they will begin to shake. You will then see a small, red circle in the upper right of each application icon. Tap on all the minus signs to close these applications. This does not delete anything from your device. All this does is free up the memory. When you open an application, it continues running in the background until you close it by clearing your multitasking. If you have never done this before, you will likely have 50-80 applications running in the background and are likely experiencing crashes in not only Battle Nations, but many other applications as well. You should try to clear your multitasking a few times a day as it will not only increase the fluidity and reliability of your applications, but also increase your battery life as well. 2.) Power off your device! – Turning the screen off is NOT turning the device off. You need to hold down the button that turns your screen off and then as it states, “slide to power off.” Many people I used to speak with had never fully turned their device off because they didn’t know how to or were under the misinterpretation that because the screen was off, the device was off. This is false. Your iDevice is a computer and just like any other computer, it needs to be reset periodically. This is one of the most basic troubleshooting steps as well. Try to power your device off and one once every 2-3 days or if you start experiencing any unexpected issues. 3.) Delete and redownload Battle Nations or whichever application you are experiencing problems with. 4.) Reset all settings – On your device, go to: Settings > General > Reset > Reset All Settings Keep in mind that this will erase any alarms you have set so if you use your phone as an alarm in the morning, be sure to set your alarm again. This will also reset your ringtones and all other settings to default. No data will be lost. 5.) Update your iOS software – Should be done on a regular basis anyway unless your device is jailbroken. 6.) Erase All Content and Settings - WARNING: If you have never done it before or are unsure of how to properly backup your data, feel free to ask me via an IGM or on the forums. I don’t want anyone losing data. This is the end-all cure for any issues with your iDevice. At this point, if you erase all content and settings, you are setting your device to the most recent iOS software and the original factory settings. If you are experiencing issues after this step, we have narrowed the issue to a hardware flaw, or a software flaw. As previously stated, the fact that only some of you are experiencing crashes tells me that it is likely an issue with your device. If you follow these steps and you find that they were helpful, please let me know. If you have questions, please post them as well and I will do anything I can to help you out. I don’t mind assisting anyone over Skype if you need help backing up and restoring your device. Just let me know. About memory usage and crashing - When my iPhone 4 was jailbroken, I could see the amount of memory certain applications took up. Battle Nations used about ~250mb of ram at any given time. That being said, certain devices like the first generation iPad with only 256 mb of ram are going to crash a lot because Battle Nations is completely tapping out all of its resources. Below I’ve listed out all of the iDevices and the amount of ram each one has. If you have an older device with less memory, Battle Nations is going to crash more often simply because your memory usage is constantly at 100%. iPad: Gen 1 – 256mb Gen 2 – 512mb Gen 3 – 1024mb iPhone: Original – 128mb 3GS – 256mb 4 – 512mb 4S – 512mb 5 – 1gb iTouch: Original – 512mb According to this information, if you have a first generation iPad or iPhone 3GS, Battle Nations is going to crash often no matter what you do. I hope this helps guys!